Pediatric asthma, the most common childhood chronic illness, remains a significant public health problem. Research indicates marked health care disparities in asthma, with Latino children at particular risk for poor health outcomes. Maternal depressive symptoms are also high among poor women who have children with asthma, and may compromise effective asthma management. The first AIM of this R21 application is to develop a manualized treatment to integrate asthma education with CBT strategies to reduce depressive symptoms among Latina mothers of children with persistent asthma. Such an intervention has the potential to improve asthma outcomes through increasing maternal knowledge and self-efficacy to manage asthma. During Year 1, Expert Consultants and an investigator team with expertise in asthma education, culturally tailored treatment, and CBT for Latinos will provide input into the development of the integrated intervention (MAADRE, for its acronym in Spanish). Focus groups will be conducted with our target population in Rhode Island and Puerto Rico to refine intervention content. Qualitative data analyses will be used to prioritize intervention targets and to identify contextual differences between Island and Mainland groups. The second AIM of this application is to conduct a small two-site pilot of the MAADRE intervention in Rhode Island and Puerto Rico. During Year 2, we will test the intervention with depressed mothers of children with asthma (32 in Puerto Rico and 32 in Rhode Island.) Mothers will be randomly assigned to receive either the MAADRE intervention or asthma education + child health (control). We expect that target children of participants in the MAADRE intervention will have improved asthma outcomes (asthma symptom days, lung function as measured by FEV1 and FEV1/FVC, asthma-related quality of life, and asthma control) relative to the control condition. We also anticipate that participants in the MAADRE intervention will have greater reduction in depressive symptoms and improved self-efficacy to manage asthma relative to the control condition. Findings from the proposed application will be used to design a larger RCT to evaluate the effects of the MAADRE intervention on asthma outcomes, and to compare cost-effectiveness of the intervention approaches. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Asthma is a common chronic illness in which minority children are disproportionately affected. A novel intervention that integrates asthma education with treatment for maternal depressive symptoms has great potential to improve outcomes for Latino children with asthma and their mothers.